


It's not always bad

by ForeverAngst, Grishka_Of_Dane (ForeverAngst)



Series: A day in the life of a cashier [1]
Category: Original Work, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, But still strict, Cashier AU, Customers - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Life as a cashier, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAngst/pseuds/ForeverAngst, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAngst/pseuds/Grishka_Of_Dane
Summary: Cashier's shift ends on a good note after encountering unlikely customers before closing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's ForeverAngst, a series of how a life of cashier is added with the mix of Tv show and movie characters portraying cashier's experience with different types of customers throughout their shift.

It's 2:40 pm, twenty more minutes before your shift starts at Dollar Tree. No biggy. Still got time to buy a couple necessities for home later. Otherwise, you'd forget if you need to buy anything after closing the store and before you shut the registers down for the night. Aisle six has bathroom and house cleaning supplies, just the stuff your looking for might be.

You see an assistant manager loading the freights of chemicals onto the shelves by the wall. "Hey, Lenny. How's the flow of customers today?" you greet and question the half-Hawaiian American. "Oh hey! Thanks for asking how I am, first of all," he says sarcastically with a playful eye roll, " You're in for it tonight it seems. Since 12 we haven't been able to see a cool down period for us as easter is coming and there's this event celebrating children with autism."

"Not only that but there's also the matter of school kids coming in." You shake your head with a heavy sigh. "Wish you the best of luck young padawan," Lenny says as he puts a fist up for a fist bump that he always does before and after work. You mutter thanks as well as a fist bump.

It's 2:50 pm and the line is somewhat long with only one register open that's usually a natural occurrence in a small retail store such as this. But before anyone can complain the cashier who is a natural at this, speeds through ringing up the items and soon it's your turn to purchase. 

The cashier on duty looks up and there's a big shit eating smirk worming its way on Shirley's face. "Hey! About time you showed up, don't you know people got kids to pick up?" she says in fake irritation. You raise an eyebrow before playfully sassing back, " For your info, I'm just on time, plus I needed to buy some stuff before I start. So please, next time let someone know ahead of time that you gotta be somewhere." Shirley sucks her teeth but without heat towards you and proceeds in ringing up your items. A plunger, some dish detergent, and scent gels 'cuz your mom asked for them.

After purchasing your items you head to the break room to put your stuff away when you locate your boss doing the truck with other employees for stocking. "George! How's Truck day for you?" you ask though Truck days are usually hectic for every employee on shift that day. "We're getting there, we're getting there," he says in a rush without looking at you. You shrug and put on your name badge though you haven't officially clocked in. And as soon as you head out the break room, a customer is already asking you directions to where a box of baking soda might be. You internally sigh but give directions to aisle six where most chemicals can be found and the customer doesn't even utter a word of thanks before leaving to go in that direction. ' _How Rude_!' you thought to yourself. 

You're already feeling yourself getting worked up and you haven't even clocked in yet, just great! But you take a few deep breathes, slow and even, averting the eyes of customers looking for assistance just to get to the registers, 'since that's where everyone clocks in. The third manager that's going to be closing with you, Naomi, sees you and walks to you. "You ready hun?" she asks as she walks by then heads to the office to get a till/drawer for you so Shirley's shift can end as the main cashier.

You clock in at 3:02 pm, just two minutes late but that's alright since you have a perfect attendance and always arrive to work on time. "Yup, I'm ready, let's get the show on the road." She hands you the till/drawer to count and once the needed amount of what should be in the till/drawer is verified, you tell Naomi that everything's set. You both walk to the register that Shirley is on when Naomi announces that her current customer is her last, which earns her a breath of relief from Shirley. 

You put your till/drawer in place of Shirley's and continue to ring up customers so there are no complaints to be heard or said from customers. 

 

* * *

 

 

Fast forward and the time is now 8:30 pm, thirty minutes till closing time which is of course 9 o'clock. The flow of customers has died down by now, but every now and then there are groups coming together trying to get last minute shopping for some things. Which is seriously annoying since by now most things are gone or there just aren't enough of the items they want.

Ten minutes till closing and you're already cleaning around your register so you can get home faster, when a middle-aged man comes in, dressed for authority that seems to point that he may be a Sheriff, with two other boys and they are loud. You internally groan as you give a small smile to the Sheriff and receive one back. You leave the register but still stay in the front to keep watch since the manager, Noami is watching the back for customers trying to do anything funny. It's now 8:56 pm, and you're ready to make an announcement that the store will be closing in four minutes and all customers should stop shopping and bring their items to your register for purchase. You also add in that the store would be open tomorrow at 9 am to 9 pm before ending it with a good night to the customers.

You hear the Sheriff and his boys talking loudly, but he tries to reprimand them for being too loud as they head towards your way. He dumps a basket full of candy onto the conveyor belt with a sheepish look as if to apologize telepathically, but you just smile as you begin to ring the many and small pieces of candies one by one.

"Dude, this store has every kind of candy for a dollar! This is going to be the best night ever!" one of the boys shout enthusiastically, one that has a crooked jaw and a messy bed hair of dark curls. "I know right. Guess Dad found a way to save more money when buying candy or snacks for us," the boy with the shaved head says.

The Sheriff speaks out probably a bit embarrassed,"Hey, I could buy you boys candy for your nights, if you didn't finish them so quickly then you were supposed to and end up having a sugar rush!"

"In my defense, we were trying to see how all types of candies could affect the color of our tongues," defended Stiles.

"And that won't stop me from monitoring how or when you two eat these candies to what I deem an acceptable amount for kids to have," retorted Sheriff Stilinksi. You chuckle at the interaction nearly done ringing the items and putting them in a single bag. "Sorry, kids and their need to devour candy like an all-you-can-eat buffet, am I right?" jokes the Sheriff. You shake your head chuckling with him as you tell him the price. The boys groan but quickly grab the bag of goodies making their way out the door in a fit of giggles as if they had gotten away successfully. The Sheriff splutters as he quickly collects his change from you and proceeds to pursuit the boys before they could somehow hide half the candies so they could secretly eat later. You're laughing loudly with your head thrown back at those three's antics and think that today's shift wasn't all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, dont forget to comment and kudo. Check out my other fics, Still an Omega in my eyes, which is a sceter a/b/o dynamics, and my other series Borrowed time and Short marvel cinematic shorts. Still a new writer and learning the ropes while unbeta'd. Thanks for taking interest again<3


End file.
